J's henchmen
The henchmen are a bunch of people that work for J. They all wear the same outfits and are all males. Their first appearance in Total Drama Cartoon was Hunting For The Good Life. In a fantasy in Outminders, they seem to own Ninjask. There are at least 5,000 of them. 'The Codes' ---- *Code 1: 5 feet 9 inches; skinny; wild west mustache; old; white skinned; eyes never open; hearing aids; bald *Code 2: *Code 3: *Code 4: (previous henchman we saw on TV) *Code 5: 6 feet 7 inches; black skinned; small black afro similar to Leshawna's hair from a natural cause; thin; green eyes; freckles near the ears; wolly beaver skinned scarf *Code 6: *Code 7: 6 feet 4 inches; braid shouldered; pink mohawk with the rest as a buzz cut the same color as his mohawk; light brown eyes; scars on the forehead *Code 8: *Code 9: *Code 10: 6 feet 6 inches; nerdy; light brown hair; lime green eyes; always smiling; hunchback *Code 11: *Code 12: (previous henchman we saw on TV) *Code 13: 6 feet 1 inches; one blue eye and one yellow eye; cleft chin; green spiky hair with a widow's peak; eye patch on the right eye which can be opened to reveal his blue eye revealing that he can see with both eyes; tan skinned *Code 14: *Code 15: *Code 16: *Code 17: *Code 18: *Code 19: *Code 20: (previous henchman we saw on TV) *Code 21: *Code 22: *Code 23: *Code 24: *Code 25: *Code 27: *Code 30: *Code 31: *Code 33: *Code 35: *Code 36: *Code 37: *Code 38: *Code 39: *Code 40: *Code 41: 5 feet 11 inches; husky; soulpatch; messed up orangish hair; hooks replaced for both hands *Code 42: *Code 43: *Code 44: *Code 45: *Code 47: *Code 50: *Code 53: *Code 54: *Code 55: 5 feet 11 inches; yellow mullet; blue eyes; peach skinned; bushy moustache; nose ring *Code 56: *Code 57: *Code 58: *Code 59: *Code 60: *Code 61: *Code 62: *Code 63: 6 feet 3 inches; muscelar; peach hair covering one eye; lavender eyes; black markings on his face; smooth chin; pimples on his left check *Code 64: *Code 65: *Code 66: *Code 67: *Code 68: *Code 69: *Code 70: *Code 72: *Code 73: *Code 74: *Code 75: *Code 76: *Code 77: *Code 78: *Code 79: (previous henchman we saw on TV) *Code 80: *Code 81: *Code 83: *Code 84: *Code 85: *Code 86: 5 feet 8 inches; combed green hair with blue highlights; purple bandana; hazelnut eyes; fingers covered in rings; missing a tooth *Code 87: *Code 90: 6 feet; black hair, mullberry eyes; fat; olive skinned; big nose; wears glasses *Code 91: *Code 92: *Code 93: *Code 98: *Code 99: (previous henchman we saw on TV) *Code 100: (previous henchman we saw on TV) *Code 101: *Code 102: *Code 120: *Code 122: *Code 140: *Code 151: *Code 153: *Code 219: 6 feet 7 inches; tattoo of a Pokeball on his left check; yellow hair in a pigtail; squinty blue eyes, white skinned *Code 220: *Code 263: *Code 500: (previous henchman we saw on TV) *Code 501: *Code 700: *Code 999: *Code 1000: *Code 1407: *Code 1409: (previous henchman we saw on TV) *Code 2000: *Code 2001: *Code 2050: *Code 3000: *Code 4444: *Code 5000: Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Human villians Category:Article stubs Category:Living characters Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Fan Fiction Category:Men Of Numbers